La Incondicional
by Banshee Soel
Summary: OneShot/Songfic. Inu Yasha sabe que Kagome siempre lo acompañó, aún a pesar de que él amaba a otra. Por eso decide corresponder los sentimientos de la niña haciendo algo por ella, pero no sabe que en el proceso descubrirá algo. InuxKag


**La incondicional**

**(Inu**** Yasha / Kagome)**

Disclaimers: Inu Yasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino sólo a su autora Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer un fanfic sin finalidad de lucro y por pura diversión.

:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

_**Inu Yasha 's POV**_

Era un día de lluvia como cualquier otro, la misma humedad, la misma ropa mojada, las mismas miradas dormidas sobre mis compañeros de viaje, que descansan dentro de la choza de Kaede-baba. El mismo recuerdo. La figura de Kikyou amenaza mi memoria, ¿Por qué ella ahora? Porque hace unos momentos sentí la presencia de sus serpientes. Porque tuve la inmensa necesidad de verla, de ver su figura femenina ante mis ojos. Aunque ella esté muerta, aunque ese cuerpo no sea el real. Es mi Kikyou.

_Tu, la misma siempre tu  
Amistad, ternura, que se yo  
Tu, mi sombra has sido tu  
La historia de un amor  
Que no fue nada._

Sigo con estos pensamientos mientras mi mirada pasa al rostro de Kagome. ¿Y qué con ella? Siempre me acompaña, tanto en las crueles batallas contra Naraku como en mis problemas al transformarme en youkai. Sabe mi secreto… el cual me hace vulnerable, pero no me importa, porque confío en ella. Y cuando aparece Kikyou y voy tras ella la hago sufrir. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

_Tu, mi eternamente tu  
Un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós  
Tu, mi oculta amiga, tu  
Un golpe de pasión  
Amor de madrugada._

Todo hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera enamorado de ella. Pero amo a Kikyou. ¡Pero tampoco quiero hacerla sufrir! Es demasiado complicado. Kikyou es mi primer amor… pero Kagome… ella siempre estuvo. **Siempre. **Y ante cualquier situación. Incluso aceptó quedarse conmigo aún sabiendo mis sentimientos por Kikyou. Aún estando ella enamorada, no le importó quedarse a mi lado si yo era feliz, si permanecía con vida.

Esa es Kagome. La Kagome que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Y algo tengo que hacer por ella. Al menos… intentar hacerla feliz, por una vez.

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo  
Nada de amores  
Nada de nada._

Veo como Kagome lentamente se mueve e intenta abrir los ojos, aún dormidos. Hago como que duermo, pero todavía la logro escuchar perfectamente. Sé por mi fino sentido del oído que se levanta del lugar y se dirige afuera.

Abro mis ojos para seguirla con la mirada, incluso me levanto, suavemente para que los otros no se despierten, y me subo al primer árbol para seguirla. La veo detenerse en un claro, y lentamente se desviste, sin antes mirar a su alrededor en busca de seres indeseables que la puedan observar.

Veo su cuerpo desnudo siendo atacado por las gotas de lluvia, las cuales son como frías estacas que se clavan en la piel, y para Kagome eso debería ser una tortura. Sin embargo su mirada refleja una extraña paz, mezclada con angustia. Algo empaña su alma.

Su cuerpo se sumerge en aguas termales, escondidas en lo profundo del claro, apaciguando el dolor de las gotas heladas de lluvia.

Todavía estoy algo impactado al ver su cuerpo desnudo. _Es hermosa,_ pensaba. No se la puede comparar con Kikyou, es otra belleza, más ingenua, pero especial.

_Tu, la misma de ayer  
La incondicional  
La que no espera nada  
Tu, la misma de ayer  
La que no supe amar  
No se por qué. _

En mi torpeza hago ruido sobre las ramas y Kagome logra escucharme. Bajo de la rama algo sonrojado, pero serio. Tú me gritas desde aquellas cálidas aguas, primero por la sorpresa, pero luego al ver mi mirada imitas mi seriedad. Preguntas que ocurre, mientras mi cuerpo se acerca al tuyo y tú al mismo tiempo das pasos hacia atrás, me quieres lejos. Pero mi cuerpo no desea esa distancia. Llegaste al final de la pared de las aguas y me quito mi hakama, mientras entro al agua. Tu cara se enciende más y más. Mis manos llegan a tus hombros y mi cuerpo roza el tuyo. _Realmente no sé que me pasa, pero quiero que por una vez, Kagome, seas feliz._

_Tu, intensamente tu  
Soledad, cariño yo que se  
Tu, mis horas bajas tu  
Un cuerpo de mujer  
Un par de rosas blancas._

Susurro lentamente tu nombre mientras intento besarte, aún a costa de ti. De tu rostro que expresa la más sincera sorpresa. Sin embargo esa expresión no me hace dudar, me hace quererte más, darte ese cariño que hace tanto tiempo esperaste de mi parte y que hoy te entrego en forma de beso (por el momento). Un beso que por fin aceptas con el correr de los segundos y que se va transformando, evolucionando segundo a segundo en ternura a pasión, con nuestras lenguas jugando de manera desesperada, buscando a la otra para fundirse en medio de la mayor y total calidez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes labios tan dulces? ¿Por qué no lo había notado? ¿Y por qué me sorprende?

Me separo de tus labios por la falta de oxígeno que reclaman mis pulmones, sumamente agitados por las mil sensaciones que lo recorrían a ellos y a mi cuerpo en su totalidad. Todos los rincones exclamaban, pedían a gritos más de Kagome. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tu mirada brilla con tanta luz? ¿Por qué me atrae tanto el color avellana de tu mirar y ese rostro sonrojado que se ve tan angelical, tan perfecto?

_No existe un lazo entre tú y yo_

_No hubo promesas_

_Ni juramentos_

_Nada de nada_

Esto es poco aún. No te demostré todo el amor que tu misma me entregaste este tiempo juntos, aún a pesar de todo. Necesito expresártelo de la manera en que tu en verdad lo esperas.

Quiero seguir, quiero acariciar la suavidad de tu piel, quiero vivir con todos mis sentidos todo tu ser, quiero verte a los ojos, quiero sentir tu aroma pasar por mi delicado olfato y embriagarme de él, quiero sentirte vibrar sobre mi propio ser. Te quiero a ti Kagome.

Tu mirar está perdido, no puedes enfocar tus ojos más que en los mío y preguntar como yo lo hago internamente… _¿Por qué?_ _¿Por qué ahora?_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_No se por que_

Por que ahora me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti Kagome. Ahora sé que eras tú a quien yo veía por error en Kikyou. Fui un estúpido por cegarme en el pasado, teniendo mi presente y mi futuro ante mis ojos. Perdóname Kagome, todo este tiempo estuviste a mi lado y yo no lo había notado. Te quiero Kagome. Te quiero demostrar todo el amor que tengo guardado y que tu misma hiciste florecer. Aquél amor que tu misma me entregaste con devoción a costa de tu propia felicidad, con todos los miedos, los temores y rencores, que puedes guardar en lo profundo de tu corazón por haberte traicionado. Sí, traicionado. Porque traicioné tu confianza, jugué con tu corazón, te destrocé las ilusiones al decirte que quería a Kikyou, cuando todo eso… era una mentira. Que ni yo mismo había descubierto, hasta hoy. Hasta hoy que sé, que entiendo todo este sentimiento, este inmenso calor que quiere salir de mi cuerpo para que sólo te pertenezca a ti, sólo a ti.

_Amiga_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

Veo tus ojos como se van llenando poco a poco de lágrimas, aquellas que hago desaparecer con suaves besos. Tantas, tantas veces te hice sufrir, mi querida Kagome. Ya no quiero ser el causante de tu llanto, quiero ser aquél que te brinde toda la felicidad que guardaste en tu corazón tan celosamente y sólo liberabas en medio de sueños, en los cuales te observaba con anhelo.

Me repites que a pesar de todo nunca dudaste de mi, que tu podrías haber muerto sin que yo te correspondiera, pero que morirías feliz con el sólo hecho de estar a mi lado, de haber podido existir para conocerme. Y que las lágrimas que ahora largabas eran por la felicidad que te causaba escuchar mis palabras, aquéllas que sólo conociste en la ilusión de tu memoria.

Te abrazo con fuerza, alejando ese pensamiento de muerte que pasó por tu cabeza llamándote tonta en medio de aquella reacción. Realmente sería toda una tortura vivir sin su Kagome. Y se había vuelto suya, porque ahora sabía todo lo que sentía por ella. Y era correspondido.

_- Te amo Kagome, quiero estar contigo para toda la vida. _

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La incondicional_

_La que no espera nada_

_Tú, la misma de ayer_

_La que no supe amar_

_No se porque_

:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°° .:°°:. .:°°:.

Puchi: OK! Siento que le falta algo… oh si! El lemon! XD La idea era hacer un lemon, pero es que Inuyasha expresando todos los sentimientos + lemon era mucho xD quizás haga una especie de continuación (donde sí habrá lemon) pero con otra canción. Les gustaría? n.n Bueno, la canción es **La Incondicional** de _Luis Miguel._ ¡Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Espero que me dejen reviews xDU Kissu Kissu! Sayonara!


End file.
